


The Chocolate Challenge

by CocoQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sojiro and Morgana only mentioned, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoQueen/pseuds/CocoQueen
Summary: Ann proposes a challenge to the thieves(not related to valentines day or poky game....sorry if the title is confusing it is explained)





	1. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonaShipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/gifts).



> Notes: I’m sorry I suck at chat fics…..I just randomly got the idea for this….and wanted to write it  
> (Teen rating for language :3 )
> 
> To: PersonaShipper123 and other writers that made me cry with good fics    
> (Also, pieces of this were inspiered by: "Dumbass p5 Groupchat shit because I'm Unoriginal™" by jng and other chat fics :) )
> 
> ....I'll give the story context at the end

**pAnndemonium:** guys

 

**pAnndemonium:** i have a challenge for you all

 

**Grease Lightning:** this about the shopping trip you dragged me an Akira into?

 

**pAnndemonium:** ...maybe...

 

**Grease Lightning:** for real?

 

**Grease Lightning:** who needs that much chocolate??

 

**pAnndemonium:** I DO

 

**Grease Lightning:** also

 

**Grease Lightning:** what the FUCK is my chat name!?!?!?!?!

 

**Biker Chick:** Ryuji, language

 

**Grease Lightning:** sorry ma’am

 

**Sound of Silence:** #letryujisayfuck

 

**pAnndemonium:** #letryujisayfuck

 

**Navi:** \m/…( >.<)…\m/   #letryujisayfuck

 

**Biker Chick:** I expected this from the others but…

 

**Biker Chick:** Akira, you really shouldn’t encourage this…

 

**Sound of Silence:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:**  #letryujisayfuck

 

**Biker Chick:** HARU?!

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** ….Mako-chan….

 

**Biker Chick:** …..fine….

 

**Navi:** our queen has a weak spot for the sinister cotton candy ヾ(@°▽°@)ノ

 

**Biker Chick:** ...I don’t know what you’re talking about...

 

**Sound of Silence:** Futaba….

 

**Navi:** ू(･ิ ॄ･ิू๑)

 

**Sound of Silence:** Futaba, did you change the chat names again?

 

**Navi:** ….

 

**Sound of Silence:** ...

 

**Navi:** (ಠ⌣ಠ) Ya got me

 

**Navi:** 【　TV　】　　　　-o(.￣　)

 

**Navi:** Akira and I were watching old movies and the name stuck out to me

 

**Navi:** also…. ⊙_ʘ

 

**Navi:** you guys are too good at the guessing game ( ͒˃⌂˂ ͒)

 

**Navi:** no one is confused?!?!?! ☜(`o´)

 

**Biker Chick:** You made the names too easy.

 

**Grease Lightning:** gtjgfhguukg

 

**pAnndemonium:** ffhgfjykukuyku

 

**Grease Lightning:** need some ice fo that burn?

 

**Navi:** shut it (´◣д◢`+)

 

**Navi:** your name is staying ٩(╬ఠ༬ఠ)و

 

**Grease Lightning:** fuck…

 

**Biker Chick:** RYUJI!!!

 

**Grease Lightning:** oops….sorry

 

**Navi:** ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» Heh

 

**Biker Chick:** What about the rest of our names? Why did you change them?

 

**Navi:** I changed the others for the lolz ( •̀ω•́ )σ

 

**Sound of Silence:** Change them back.

 

**Navi:** no o(>< )o

 

**Sound of Silence:** Now.

 

**Navi:** NOOOOOOO!!!! s( ^ ‸ ^)-p

 

**Navi:** also

 

**Navi:** (¬､¬) whyre you bugged by the chat names?

 

**Sound of Silence:** Because my boyfriend is

 

**pAnndemonium:** gfcgfcgfchgfgfhgfhgfh

 

**Grease Lightning:** hgjgfgygdhtdfjyf

 

**pAnndemonium:** dude…..that’s gay

 

**Sound of Silence:** So am I

 

**pAnndemonium:** i mean….

 

**pAnndemonium:** fair :/

 

**Inari:** What is “Grease Lightning”?

 

**Inari:** Also, why has my name remained unchanged?

 

**Navi:** you finally come on the chat and thats your first response? (⊙_◎)

 

**Sound of Silence:** Yusuke, it’s a movie reference.

 

**Navi:** your name matches too well so I kept it ( ◞･౪･)

 

**Biker Chick:** Futaba, change the names back.

 

**Navi:**  NO!  ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 

**Biker Chick:** NOW!!

 

**Navi:** (๑ó⌓ò๑)

 

**~Navi** changed  **Biker Chick** ’s name to  **Biker Queen~**

 

**Navi:** Better? (￣^￣)

 

**Biker Queen:** that’s not what it used to be

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** I like the new names!! :)

 

**Biker Queen:** ...

 

**Biker Queen:** ….it’s fine the way it is

 

**pAnndemonium:** sinister cotton candy strikes again…. 0.0

 

**Biker Queen:** shush

 

**Grease Lightning:** HEY!!

 

**Grease Lightning:** WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US?!?!?1

 

**Navi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Grease Lightning:** AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS THE OLD NAMES BACK?!?!

 

**pAnndemonium:** i’m fine with mine

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** I like the new names. :)

 

**Biker Queen:** …I don’t mind them...

 

**Inari:** My name is unchanged. 

 

**Inari:** I do not care about our chat names so long as we know who is who.

 

**Sound of Silence:** Ditto.

 

**Grease Lightning:** come on…

 

**Grease Lightning:** Akira and Makoto are mods so they can change the name

 

**Grease Lightning:** soooo

 

**Grease Lightning:** please?

 

**Biker Queen:** Remember last time this happened? 

 

**Biker Queen:** Futaba kept changing the names back.

 

**Navi:** you change names, ill change ‘im back  ₍₍ ◝(•̀ㅂ•́)◟ ⁾⁾

 

**Navi:** I am a level 300 mage (^～^)   


 

**Navi:** you cant stop me  <(￣︶￣)>

 

**~Sound of Silence** removed  **Navi** from mods **~**

 

**Navi:** OH NO YOU DIDN’T!!! (╬ ‾᷅皿‾᷄ ╬)

 

**~Sound of Silence** added  **Navi** to mods **~**

 

**Grease Lightning:** what just happened?

 

**Sound of Silence:** My phone’s still hacked.

 

**Navi:** (•̀⌄•́)

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** Pardon me, but I believe we are off track from our original conversation.

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** What was the “challenge” Ann?

 

**pAnndemonium:** thank you Haru

 

**pAnndemonium:** I present to you guys….the chocolate challenge:

 

**pAnndemonium:** you need to find a way to stun a Pirate Joe’s cashier

 

**Grease Lightning:** ….whats with the name??

 

**pAnndemonium:** …

 

**Sound of Silence:** The shopping trip?

 

**pAnndemonium:** …….yes

 

**Grease Lightning:** 32…..THIRTY-FLIPPING TWO

 

**Biker Queen:** ...Honestly, I expected it to be more with how much you were stressing it…

 

**Sound of Silence:** They were packets of 3 bars.

 

**Biker Queen:** oh…..

 

**pAnndemonium:** also, I specifically said cashier so that Yusuke wouldn’t win accidentally by standing by the free samples

 

 **pAnndemonium:** and that means asking for weird products is out

 

**Grease Lightning:** ...

 

**Sound of Silence:** …

 

**Biker Queen:** ...What were you two planning on doing?!?!

 

**Inari:** They have free samples?

 

**pAnndemonium:** YES!! they do!!!

 

**pAnndemonium:** anyways, the challenge is you need to stun a cashier with 2 other thieves as witnesses to see the purchase and show the receipt to all of us

 

**Sound of Silence:** Haru

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** Yes?

 

**Sound of Silence:** No buying the store

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** ...

 

**Biker Queen:** Haru….You weren’t planning on BUYING the store were you?

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** Of course not Mako-chan :)

 

**Navi:** (ง ˙o˙)ว   LIAR

 

**Navi:** also

 

**Navi:** the same goes to you Akira

 

**Sound of Silence:** ….fair

 

**Biker Queen:** Akira….not you too…..

 

**Grease Lightning:** Dude

 

**Grease Lightning:** where did you even GET the money

 

**Sound of Silence:** ...part time jobs

 

**Grease Lightning:** HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE?!?!?!

 

**pAnndemonium:** sooooooooo…...We should have a cap so no-one overspends

 

**pAnndemonium:** how about ¥5000?

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** Will that be a sufficient amount to stun the cashier?

 

**Sound of Silence:** We’ll have to be creative.

 

**Sound of Silence:** Also, we should go to mementos to get the necessary funds.

 

**Biker Queen:** New rule: everyone gets only ONE shot at this

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** …

 

**Sound of Silence:** …

 

**Biker Queen:** You two were gonna try repeatedly... Weren’t you?

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** Not at all Mako-chan ˚✧₊⁎( ˘ω˘ )⁎⁺˳✧༚

 

**Sound of Silence:** Nope

 

**Grease Lightning:** im callin bull

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** ...

 

**Sound of Silence:** …

 

**Biker Queen:**  That silence is practically admitting it

 

**Navi:** I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 

**Navi:** ADDED RULE: PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN!!! (*｀･へ･´*)

 

**Biker Queen:** …..This seems like it could lead to some serious problems….

 

**Navi:** or….some serious

 

**Sound of Silence:** pANNdemonium

 

**Navi:** ( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v

 

**Grease Lightning:** fjsdgshgdshds

 

**Grease Lightning:** WHY?!?!?!

 

**pAnndemonium:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

 

**Biker Queen:** ...I…. walked right into that...didn’t I?

 

**Grease Lightning:** YEAH YA DID!!!!

 

**pAnndemonium:** YEP!! XD

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** yes

 

**Sound of Silence:** yes

 

**Biker Queen:**  ...Any OTHER rules we must add?

 

**pAnndemonium:**  i can’t think of anything

 

**Grease Lightning:** i got nothin

 

**Navi:** hey.... hasnt Inari been really quiet?

 

**Grease Lightning:** he usually is pretty quiet on the chat

 

**pAnndemonium:** yeah, something probably came up for him

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** Do you think he might be painting right now?

 

**Biker Queen:** maybe...

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:**  On the subject of painting. Don't you frequent the store we are targeting Ann? Do you know if they possibly sell painting supplies?

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** I have a feeling Yusuke-kun will not be interested in participating otherwise.

 

**pAnndemonium:** they mainly sell food....

 

**Sinister Cotton Candy:** Ah, then what are your recommendations? I usually never get to frequent stores like the one you described.

 

**pAnndemonium:** their chocolate is AMAZING!!!!

 

**Grease Lightning:** ...32

 

**pAnndemonium:** there is never enough

 

**Grease Lightning:** dont they have pound bars too?!?!?!

 

**pAnndemonium:** yes... but i don't get those

 

**Navi:** (੭ ˘•ω•˘)੭ु⁾⁾ guys…

 

**Grease Lightning:** why not?!?!

 

**pAnndemonium:** they don't fit easily in my purse and are conspicuous 

 

**Navi:** ヽ(｀Д´)ノ　(д´ノ)　ヽ(　　　)ノ　(ヽ´△) ヽ(´△`)ﾉ GUYS!!!!

 

**Grease Lightning:** ??? whatre you freakng out about?

 

**Navi:** …Inari’s already at the store…

 

**pAnndemonium:** WHAT?!?!?!!

 

**Sound of Silence:** ... you said "free samples"

 

**pAnndemonium:** ....shit


	2. Operation: Find Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navi: Operation: Find Fox Loose in the Chiken Coop is now commencing!! o(*>ω<*)o
> 
> Grease Lightning: find fox... what?
> 
> Sinister Cotton Candy: Chiken Coop?
> 
> pAnndemonium: that name is too long :\
> 
> Sound of Silence: Operation: Find Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Soooooooo…..I think I noticed a few errors in my previous chapter...so I went back and tweaked it a bit. Please comment and leave kudos If you like it!! XD Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> (….OH DARN IT!!! I FORGOT ABOUT PEGORYU WEEK!!! AHHHHHHJSCGHSZCBHZSC!!! :(  
> I’ve been worried about anime expo….. :\ This is late because I was spending time reading the other fics that have come after Pegoryu week ( ≧Д≦) Sorry it took so long!!!!)

**Sound of Silence:** Alright, everyone’s paired up for the search and rescue?

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Mako-chan and I have met up and are preparing to begin the search  ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

 

 **Grease Lightning:** Aki and I have already met up

 

 **pAnndemonium:** Awww… you already have nicknames!!! :3

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** :)

 

 **Grease Lightning:** shut it

 

 **pAnndemonium:** where’s Futaba?

 

 **Navi:** Operation: Find Fox Loose in the Chiken Coop is now commencing!! o(* >ω<*)o

 

 **Grease Lightning:** find fox... what?

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Chiken Coop?

 

 **pAnndemonium:** that name is too long :\

 

 **Sound of Silence:** Operation: Find Fox

 

 **pAnndemonium:** I’m ok with that

 

 **Grease Lightning:** lets go with that

 

 **Biker Queen:** Short and to the point, that’s our leader for you.

 

 **Navi:** you are all BIASED!! (´◣д◢`+)

 

 **Navi:** DON’T STEAL MY THUNDER!!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 

 **Sound of Silence:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Grease Lightning:** what thunder?

 

 **pAnndemonium:** oof

 

 **Navi:** i’ll get you for that later (☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ฺ

 

 **Navi:** ANYWAYS!!!

 

 **Navi:** as i’m missing my special item, i shall send you off with a salute (〃´・ω・`)ゝ

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Futaba, what do you mean by “special item”?

 

 **Sound of Silence:** That would be me.

 

 **Grease Lightning:** wait….

 

 **Grease Lightning:** ur not here???

 

 **pAnndemonium:** FUTABA!!!

  
**Grease Lightning:** GET DOWN HERE!!!

 

 **pAnndemonium:** GET OVER HERE!!!

 

 **pAnndemonium:** you’re my search partner!!!! >:(

 

 **Navi:** noooooooooooope (￣ω￣;)

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** But, Akira will be at the store, correct?

 

 **Biker Queen:** Yes, we all WILL be at the store.

 

 **Biker Queen:** In fact, we should all already BE here.

 

 **Navi:** (๑ó⌓ò๑)

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Then what is the problem?

 

 **Navi:** I don’t wanna o( >< )o

 

 **Sound of Silence:** Morgana has offered to be your search partner Ann.

 

 **pAnndemonium:** first: pets are not allowed inside so i’d have to hide him

  
  
**pAnndemonium:** second: if i hide him, i’ll look like a crazy shopping person talking to a mysterious meowing sound

 

 **pAnndemonium:** soooo

  
  
**pAnndemonium:** so, thanks, but no thanks :\

 

 **Navi:** 0.0 ….savage combo…. （＊〇□〇）……！

 ****  
**  
** **Grease Lightning:** mona-mona is now dead

 

 **Sound of Silence:** Futaba…

 

 **Navi:** what? ( ﾟдﾟ)

 

 **Sound of Silence:** If you don’t come down here, we’ll have an advantage for the challenge

 

 **Navi:** so?┗(•̀へ •́ ╮ )

 

 **Sound of Silence:** Are you ok with losing?

 

 **Navi:** …

 

 **Navi:** ( *´罒`* )

 

 **Navi:** Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

 

 **pAnndemonium:** soooooooooo

 

 **pAnndemonium:** you coming?

 

 **Navi:** hold it (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

 

 **Navi:** i’m thinking ( ﾟｰﾟ)

 

 **Navi:** why can’t I be paired with Akira again? (゜-゜)

 

 **Grease Lightning:** I CALLED DIBS!!!

  
  
**Navi:** but you’re with him the MOST!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 

 **Grease Lightning:** ya snooze ya lose  >:)

  
**pAnndemonium:** WHAT’S WRONG WITH BEING PAIRED WITH ME?!?!  >:(

 ****  
**  
** **Navi:** n-nothing… (；๏д๏)

 

 **pAnndemonium:** then what’s the problem?  >:(

 

 **Navi:** my noodle arms can’t handle a shopping trip with you (`o´)

 

 **Grease Lightning:**  ....Aki and I can handle carrying stuff….

 

 **Grease Lightning:**...but Futaba….

 

 **Biker Queen:** That….may be a valid point….

 

 **pAnndemonium:** I CAN CONTROL MY CHOCOLATE BUYING URGES!!!

  
  
**Sound of Silence:** …

 

 **pAnndemonium:** I CAN!!!

  
**Navi:** wait (￣■￣;)!?

  
  
**Navi:** can’t Ann go with her girlfriend? Σ(ಠิωಠิ|||)   


**pAnndemonium:** hkbfdbhzfbfs

 

 **pAnndemonium:** she’s busy… :\

 

 **pAnndemonium:** also

 

 **pAnndemonium:** what am i supposed to say?!?!

 

 **pAnndemonium:** one of my friends is lost in a department store because he discovered they had free samples?!?!

 

 **pAnndemonium:** And now i need your help for a search party since our internet gremlin refuses to search with me?!?!

 

 **Navi:** internet gremlin? (〇o〇；)

 

 **~Sound of Silence** changed **Navi** ‘s name to **Internet Gremlin~**

 **Internet Gremlin:** …

 

 **Grease Lightning:** that name is too acurate

 

 **pAnndemonium:** *accurate

 

 **Grease Lightning:** shut it ann

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** i… ( ﾟoﾟ)

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** don’t know whether to be upset or impressed Σ（￣□￣；）

 

 **Biker Queen:** Can we please stop discussing this and just look for Yusuke?

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Mako-chan and I will head inside for the search.

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Is that plan ok with you Akira?   


**Sound of Silence:** Fine with me.

 

 **pAnndemonium:** so wait….

 

 **pAnndemonium:** what are the rest of us doing?

 

 **Grease Lightning:** Aki and I will wait with you til the gremlin shows up

 

 **Grease Lightning:** he was worried you might get hit on if we left ya at the entrance

 

 **pAnndemonium:** I would ask why I can’t just search with you guys…

 

 **pAnndemonium:** but then I’d get stuck with you guy doing cute couple-y stuff…

 

 **pAnndemonium:** and I do NOT want to be in the middle of that

 

 **Grease Lightning:** what?

 

 **Grease Lightning:** ya think we’ll kiss in the middle of the store or something like that?!

 

 **Sound of Silence:** hmmm…

 

 **Grease Lightning:** AKI NO!!!!

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Based on what Ann-chan has said, I sincerely doubt the employees will be flustered by two boys kissing. ❣◕ ‿ ◕❣

 

 **Sound of Silence:** :)

 

 **Grease Lightning:** NOT HELPING

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** Akira （￣へ￣）

 

 **Sound of Silence:** ?

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** pics or it didn’t happen ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»

 

 **Sound of Silence:** Got it.

 

 **Grease Lightning:** STOP!!!!!

 

 **Grease Lightning:** DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS!!!!

 

 **Grease Lightning:** HE KNOWS NO FEAR!!!!

 

 **Grease Lightning:** I SAW HIM COMPLETE THE BIG BANG BURGER CHALLENGES!!!!

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** ヾ(｡ꏿ﹏ꏿ)ﾉﾞ WHAT?!?!!

 

 **pAnndemonium:** HE FINISHED ONE?!?!?! 0.0

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Did you enjoy the burgers Akira-kun?

 

 **Sound of Silence:** Yep

 

 **pAnndemonium:** HOW DO YOU STAY SO SKINNY?!?!?!?! 0.0

 

 **Sound of Silence:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Biker Queen:** Wait a moment….

 

 **Biker Queen:** How did Futaba know Yusuke was in the store anyway?

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** …

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** intuition? (；￢＿￢)   


**Grease Lightning:** bull

 

 **Grease Lightning:** shit

 

 **Biker Queen:** Ryuji, language.

 

 **Grease Lightning:** sorry ma’am...

 

 **Biker Queen:** Futaba, do I need to repeat myself?

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** ｜−・;）nope

 

 **Biker Queen:** Then, answer the question.   


**Internet Gremlin:** I have trackers in everyone phones….

 

 **Grease Lightning:** WHAT?!?!

 

 **pAnndemonium:** wait….

 

 **pAnndemonium:** ALL OF US?!?!?!

 

 **Biker Queen:** Why?

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** well…

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** Akira has some...interesting associates…. (;´Д`)

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** so...his is for safety reasons ⊂(⊙д⊙)つ

 

 **Biker Queen:** Understandable, but why the rest of us?   


**Sound of Silence:** :(

 

 **pAnndemonium:** you know she has a point

 

 **Sound of Silence:** ….

 

 **Sound of Silence:** ….fair….

 

 **Grease Lightning:** i STILL have no idea how you befriended the gun shop owner

 

 **Sound of Silence:** My guts stat was high... 

 

 **Grease Lightning:** what?

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** Ann: in case she ever got lost shopping… (╯•﹏•╰)

 

 **pAnndemonium:** THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!!!  >:(   


**Grease Lightning:** i donno about “never”

 

 **pAnndemonium:** shut

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** Ryuji in case he did anything dumb (｡´･д･)o

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** or was by Akira at the wrong time (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)

 

 **Grease Lightning:** WHAT?!?!?!  >:(

 

 **pAnndemonium:** she has a point  >:)

 

 **Grease Lightning:** ur just angry i agreed with her earlier!!!!  >:(

 

 **pAnndemonium:** >:(   


**Internet Gremlin:** Makoto: in case she picked a fight with the wrong person

 

 **Biker Queen:** I…

 

 **pAnndemonium:** she’s got a point :\

 

 **Grease Lightning:** yeah

 

 **Grease Lightning:** i can see that

 

 **Biker Queen:** I would say I wouldn’t pick a fight….

 

 **Biker Queen:** However, I know myself too well for that.

 

 **Biker Queen:** I know whomever I fought wouldn’t walk away unscathed.

 

 **pAnndemonium:** s-she doesn’t even deny it 0.0

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** That’s my Mako-chan ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** Haru: in case she needs help hiding a dead body （￣ー￣）

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Hmmm…

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Out of curiosity, might I ask how you came to this conclusion?   


**Grease Lightning:** YEAH

 

 **Grease Lightning:** Haru wouldn’t kill anyone!!  >:(

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** I was specifically asking why you thought I would need help.

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **pAnndemonium:** 0.0

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** juuuuuuuust in case (⌐■_■)

 

 **Grease Lightning:** why are most of the girls on our team terrifying?!?!?!

 

 **Biker Queen:** Haru….no killing.

 

 **Sinister Cotton Candy:** Mako-chan, a hero never kills!!  >;3

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** Also,

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** Inari’s was for a case like now (　^ω^）

 

 **pAnndemonium:** that…..it makes sense for him to do something like this….

 

 **Biker Queen:** Although the tracker has come in useful this time, I expect you to remove them as soon as our current crisis is averted.

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** hurk… (⊙_◎)

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** ...understood Queen ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

 **pAnndemonium:** also, Futaba

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** what? (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

 

 **pAnndemonium:** GET DOWN HERE!!!

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** ….

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** you swear not to buy ANYTHING!! (;¬_¬)

 

 **pAnndemonium:** I CAN CONTROL MY SHOPPING URGES!!!

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** ….fine….

 

 **pAnndemonium:** YES!!!! XD

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** you’re gonna have to come pick me up…. (  >д<)

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** I am NOT going over there by myself Σ(°□°)⊃

 

 **pAnndemonium:** Alright!!!  I’m on my way!!!

 

 **Grease Lightning:** with that out of the way

 

 **Grease Lightning:** Aki and i are headed in now

 

 **Internet Gremlin:** pics | ￣︶￣|o

 

 **Sound of Silence:** :)

  
**Grease Lightning:** NO!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought process:  
> Brain: I should sleep it’s 3 in the morning and too hot to sleep  
> Me: I should write the next chapter  
> Brain: but I act drunk when I’m tired  
> Me: PERFECT!!  
> Brain: NOOOOOO!!!!
> 
> (Sorry if I made anyone act out of character...(⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯) Also, it pasted weird :\ soooo....sorry if there are any formatting errors)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, funny story actually. I was getting ready to read some of PersonaShipper123’s works by going over to Trader Joe’s (Pirate Joe's is the Canadian version :3) and buying all their milk chocolate. (All of my favorite kind….not the entire store). And, there I was buying a giant bag load of chocolate after collecting every bar they had stocked of my favorite chocolate on the shelf (except 1, which I left for any fellow chocolate lover), then asking if they had more in the back (they did not). So then when the cashier was scanning the chocolate, I noticed he wasn’t surprised, like AT ALL. So I asked him: “Hey, I’m buying a lot of chocolate here…..aren’t you surprised?” and he goes “I’ve seen people buy a lot of things in bulk here, nothing fazes me.” Then, a thought popped in my head, what if Ann bought a ton of chocolate from Trader Joe's and the Phantom Thieves had a competition to see who could faze the cashier.
> 
> Hey….I know the chat names are wierd…so here’s a key:  
> Sound of Silence = Akira  
> pAnndemonium = Ann  
> Grease Lightning = Ryuji  
> Inari = Yusuke  
> Biker Chick/Queen = Makoto  
> Sinister Cotton Candy = Haru  
> Navi = Futaba
> 
> ..Sorry I suck at making chat logs T.T


End file.
